dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Machine Arc: Chapter Two
This is the full Story of the Machine Arc. PREVIOUS Chapter: Machine Arc: Chapter one. Act III The Time as Come. Arrival of the Androids The EDF along with the Saiyan army has place multiple teams in the designated city that were destroyed in the future. EDF Headquarters was on high alert with the Z-Fighters and the Regiment station there. The Star Team was stationed nearby in Sentra City. The Parliament fleet was on standby behind the Moon along with the Heliosian Evac-transport ship. Life on Earth went on as people continued to do their daily routine, but they are very aware of the coming threat. Meanwhile, Mercury enters the ready room where the Z-fighters and Regiment were at. He sees Virginia sitting by herself with a tense look on her face. He walks over to his daughter, sits down and wrap his arm around her shoulders. Mercury: You ok? Virginia: Yeah, it’s just… I’m anxious, I never battled before. Neither of us have. Mercury: I understand how you feel. My first battle was with Piccolo, way before I met your mom. I was only 18 at that time. I was not brave, but I had courage. I fought for those I loved then and now. Use that as your motivation. Virginia (smiles): Thanks daddy. (They embrace briefly when of a sudden, the alarm blasts all over the base.) Intercoms: Perimeter breach! This is not a drill! Z-fighters and Regiment are green to deploy! Mercury: That’s our que everyone! Move out! The Z-fighters and the Regiment rushed outside expecting to meet four androids, but what they find is five and Mercury and Jac immediately recognized them all. White (14), Silver (15), Violet (16) and Tao (17). But the fifth one Mercury knew personally. Miller: Mercury! My old friend! Long time no see. You certainly have gotten older. Mercury: And you haven’t change. Why are you doing this Miller? Miller: Isn’t it obvious? I came for justice! Mercury: Justice!? You were helping terrorist! I will not sit idly by and let them harm innocent, while you get your blood money! Violet: UGH! This is getting annoying! Can we kill them already? Miller: Go ahead, but Mercury is mine. Miller then blast off towards Mercury with incredible speeds and thrusts a punch. Mercury blocks the strike and is pushed meters away from the rest of the group. Lee’sa turns and follows them while the other androids engaged with the others. Cappa leaps forward at Tao and head-butts him in his chest. Tao was surprised by the force of the Arcosians simple attack. He is caught off guard when SS4 Pinnu flanks him and thrust his hand through his mechanical back out his chest. Tao looks down to his chest at the Saiyan hand. Horror fills his face. Tao: How is this possible! We are invincible! Cappa: Apparently you’re not. Pinnu pulls his hand out and backs away from Tao as Cappa unleashes a volley of Death beams at Tao ripping him to shreds to the point that only charred metal chassis with a power core and CPU chip remained. Violet was having difficulty against SS4 Gine. She would throw an onslaught of strikes against the crimson furred Saiyaness, but all attacks was blocked and dodges. Gine finally counters by catch Violet’s arm and ripping it from her android body. Violet became terrified and panicked. She tries to fly away, but is blown to bits as Gine fires a Ki wave at her. All that was left was a power core and CPU chip that fell to the ground. Meanwhile, Mercury and Miller would continue to clash, but Mercury proved to be stronger than Miller. As they continued the clash, Miller was able to see that Tao and Violet have been destroyed easily. He also was able to see Silver and White get destroyed by Tuba and Jay. Miller: That’s not possible! The Data we collect shows that we are far superior in power. Mercury: Your data is completely off. (With that, Mercury goes on the offensive. He transforms into a Ultra Human and delivers an onslaught of strikes that Miller could not keep up with. Every hit that was connected tore a piece of his skin revealing metal structure underneath. Miller attempts to counter Mercury’s attack by grabbing his arm and throwing him, but Mercury see this. He pushes away his arm and one-inch punches him in his chest that sends him slamming into the ground, forming a crater. Mercury lands in front of him as Miller gets on his knees and looks at Mercury with pure hatred. Half of his face is gone, leaving only metal skeleton face with blue eye color. ) What have you done to yourself? Why throw away your humanity? Miller: The Flesh is weak, I made myself far better than any human! (Smirks) Don’t think that you’ve won yet, old friend. Suddenly the other fighters of the Z-fighter and the Regiment spot that the power cores and CPU chips of the destroyed androids began to glow green and fly out towards Miller, who absorbs them. His damaged skin and frame instantly repaired itself. He began to grow larger and more muscular. His skin and hair turns white and his eyes turned solid red. His power has increased dramatically as he lets out a roar. He then glares at Mercury with a sinister smile and says, “''Now where were we.” Before Mercury could react he was met with a powerful punch that sent him flying into the air and crashing through a nearby mountain. Upon seeing this Lee’sa retaliates and charges head first into the beast at full power and thrust a roundhouse kick. Super Miller his hit in his chest and staggers a bit, but quickly recovers and fires a Ki blast at Lee’sa who blocks it resulting in a large explosion. Naomi, Jay and Virginia dash at the Miller from all direction and threw an onslaught of attacks. Miller was able to keep up with all three of them. He emits a shockwave the blows away the three. The others fighter joined the fray, but Miller proved to be able to take them all on. Mercury returns to the battle, he then calls out to Vegeta and Kakarot and orders them to fuse into Vegito. They comply and back away from the fight and performed the fusion dance and formed Vegito. The other fighters see this and backs away from Miller. Vegito is still in his base form when he attacks Miller. Miller is completely outmatch by the fused saiyan. Every attack he made it was easily dodge and block by Vegito. He attempts to thrust a haymaker at Vegito, but it is caught by the saiyan and is ripped out his mechanical socket. Vegito then dropkicks him, sending him crash down below. Miller staggers to his feet and see that he is surround by the Z-Fighters and the Regiment. '''Miller': Even with this power, It is still not enough!? Mercury: It’s over Miller! Give up! Miller: NEVER!!! (Suddenly, Miller’s body emits a bright light that was brighter than the solar flare. Everyone covers their eyes and are blinded. Miller then make his escape and blasts away. A few moments later everyone was regain sight.) Celar: He’s gone! Naomi: He is heading towards Muscle fortress! Mercury: Alright, Regiment remain here and help oversee repairs to the base, notify the Star Team and be ready when called. Z-Fighters, let’s go to the fortress and end this! The Z-fighters blast off and pursue Miller. Meanwhile, Miller arrives to the ruined fortress and goes to a building. He types in codes and a door opens to an elevator that takes he the sub levels. He enters a lab and walks at console in from of two large pods that are labeled, Cell and #21. He types on the console which activates the pod. The two pods hiss loudly and begin to open. Miller: Dr. Gero if only you could see your work. These two will avenge us. Later, the Z-fighter were approaching the fortress. Naomi, Jay and Virginia could not help but feel that things are not right in this timeline. Naomi: This is different, Miller was not supposed to be there, and the city were attack first. Jay: Could it be true of what Bulma said about the Multiverse theory? Virginia: Possibly. Naomi: That means, this confrontation is going to be different. Mercury: Eyes up everyone we are…(Senses a massive power level). Whoa… The Z-fighters land in the ruins of the fortress and come face to face with Miller and two new androids. They are the source of the powerful energies. To their horror, the future trio recognized them. A green bug-like bio-android called Cell and a pink female Majin android with light white long hair and tail. Unlike Cell who had a wicked grin, she had more of an innocent, concerned look, this is 21. Mercury could help but notice that 21 is staring at him and him only. Miller: You were foolish to come here old friend! This is where you all die! Cell, 21 destroy them with extreme prejudice! (They did not move, instead Cell looks at Miller and with insane speed and power. He throws backhands at Miller’s head, knocking his robotic head off. The Z-Fighters, except Naomi, Jay and Virginia are shocked.) Cell:'' Who are you to command me, you are nothing more than an organic like the others.'' Miller: I-I m-made you! Y-y-you serve m-me! Cell: We serve no one. (Stomps on Millers head and crushes it.) Isn’t that right 21? (21 remained silent) Organics…. You all make me sick, this world should be purge of this filth, in fact… (A black ki ball with green electricity crackling around it forms in his hand) This planet should be destroyed! Cell then begins to throw the ball directly to the ground, if the ball hits it would destabilize the Earth’s core. Before Cell release it, he was stopped! He looks and sees a Super Saiyan 3 Naomi holding his hand in place. The ball disappears. Naomi: Never Again! (Before Cell could react he is met with a drop kick from an Ultra Human Virginia which sends him flying, then a SS3 Jay appears and knocks him in to the concrete below. Everyone stood by surprised.) Lee’sa: Good, while they handle Cell, we can attack 21. (Turns toward where 21 is, but she is not there. They look around in confusion.) Where did she go? Meanwhile, Cell regained his composure as Naomi and Jay continued their attack. Virginia stood by and began to charge up to fire a Ki wave at Cell. The bio-android blocks every attack but gradually, he was unable to keep up with Naomi and Jay’s vicious attacks. The siblings were able to grab each of Cell's arms and held him in place. Cell soon realize that he was facing Virginia, who then unleashes her Ki wave at him. Naomi and Jay leaps out the way in a split second as the beam impacts and blows up Cell. When the smoke clears, the left side of Cell’s body is gone. He grunts in pain and is furious! Cell: There is no way I would lose to the likes of Organics! (Cell the powers up and lets out a roar and releases all of his power in a massive explosion that completely destroyed the fortress. The Z-Fighters tries to block the explosion but are blown away. The blast injures all of them. When the dust clears. Cell left side of his body regenerates as he forms an even larger Ki ball.) Here, and take your planet with you!!! Suddenly, a pink electricity aura forms around Cell as he screams in pain and then poof. A chocolate cupcake with green icing plops on the ground. Android 21 walks over the cupcake, picks it up and devours it. Her pinkish-black aura erupts as she assimilates the power of Cell. She calms down and takes a deep breathe. Mercury was close enough to witness the whole thing. He attempts to stand up but falls back down and grunts in pain. His right leg is broken. He looks up and freezes when he see 21 glaring at him. She proceeds to walk towards him. Mercury again, with urgency attempts to get his feet, but it no use. He falls on his knees. He looks up and 21 is stand over him. The remaining Z-fighters regain focus and see 21 raising her hand towards Mercury and a pink Ki energy begins to form in her hand. Naomi, Jay, and Virginia couldn’t help but feel that they failed. Mercury closes his eye and prepared for the blast, but suddenly, he felt power restore to him! He stands up and is completely healed. He looks at 21 and is shock to see her have both her hand raised towards Mercury. 21: I surrender. (Mercury stares at her in disbelief) Mercury: Wait, what!? You surrender!? Just like that!? You literally had me in the palm of your hands! 21: I don't want to harm anyone. I had to follow along with Miller and Cell, but I still have my humanity. I want to help Mercury. (Mercury is clearly suspicions) Mercury: Why should I trust you? 21: Remember Pomegranate City? There was a little girl you saved and took care of for many months until her parents were found. (Mercury thinks about on what she said, and then it hits him. He looks at 21 with a surprised looked. Tears begin to form in his eyes. He was speechless. He walks closer to 21 and gives her a big hug.) Mercury: S-Sarah? You’re alive?! I’m so sorry! I was not there for you. I never stopped looking for you these many years! (Sarah hugs back as well. Tears begin to stream from her eyes. Lee’sa is the first approach them. Soon the others join in.) Cappa: Ok, what’s going? Aren’t we enemies? Mercury: Its ok everyone. This is Sarah. Lee’sa: Sarah? You mean this is the little girl you told me about? (Jay and Virginia look at each other) Virginia: Multiverse theory? Jay: Multiverse Theory. Power Levels Z-Fighters * Mercury: 95,000,000,000 * Mercury (Ultra Human): 780,000,000,000 * Lee'sa: 131,000,000,000 * Tuba: 110,000,000,000 * Cappa: 126,000,000,000 * Naomi: 129,000,000,000 * Naomi (FPSS3): 980,000,000,000 * Jay: 127,000,000,000 * Jay (FPSS3): 978,000,000,00 * Virginia: 115,000,000,000 * Virginia (Ultra Human): 950,000,000,000 Regiment * Pinnu (SS4): 75,000,000,000 * Gine (SS4): 68,000,000,000 * Vegito: 750,000,000,000 Machines *Miller:90,000,000,000 *Super Miller:500,000,000,000 * Tao (17): 55,000,000,000 * Violet (16): 50,000,000,000 * Sliver (15): 50,000,000,000 * White (14): 50,000,000,000 * Cell: 1,000,000,000,000 * Sarah (21): 1,000,000,000,000 * Sarah (Cell Absorbed): 4,000,000,000,000 Act IV The Big Gete Star! World Eater The Z-Fighters, with 21 in tow flew back to EDF Headquarters. There she laid on the examination table and was being examined Capsule Corp scientist. She would answer their question and provide all information they needed. Mercury was looking through an observation window with Lee’sa standing next to him. Naomi, Jay and Virginia were in the same room as well as Bluu. Lee’sa would glance at Naomi and would see that she had a look of deep resentment on her face. Mercury: The last time I saw her was 17 years ago, and she was only 4. I have been searching for her until our conflict with the Tuffles Bluu: It’s cool to have another Majin, even though she is human, or was. Naomi: How can everyone be OK with this!? (Everyone looks at Naomi, who is clearly upset) That… Thing is responsible for the destruction Earth! It killed billions of innocents lives throughout the galaxy! And now were are friends with IT! Jay: Sis, We have to keep an open mind about this… Naomi: You don’t understand! You didn’t see what those things could do! Virginia: We all remember that day. Naomi: Not in detail… I was there, I watched everything that happen... (Lee’sa starts to approach her) Lee’sa: Naomi, I know this is different but… Naomi: Don’t you dare try it Mom! How can you understand how I feel!? You were never there when I needed you most! I begged for your help, but you just pushed me away like I was trash! You don’t have a say in anything! (Naomi storms towards the door and see 21 standing there with concerned face. She walks passed her bumping hard in her shoulder. Everyone stood in Silence) 21: I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to cause trouble. Lee’sa: No, It’s Ok. Naomi… has been through a lot. (Looks at Mercury) Let me talk with her. Mercury nods as Lee’sa runs out the room to follow her daughter. Meanwhile, a mesa explodes in the desert wastelands in a middle of a rainstorm. When the smoke clears, Naomi levitates in the air gazing in the sky as rainwater runs down her face. Moments later, Lee’sa arrives behind her. Naomi: What do you want? Lee’sa: Checking on my Daughter. Naomi: You could have done that 12 years ago. Lee’sa: It is 12 years ago, and I’m here for you. So is your father and Earth. Naomi: If you hope to talk to me and say you’re sorry. Then you are too late. Lee’sa: Thats something your father would do, but not me. If you want to take it out on me. Then fight me. (Naomi turns around at Lee’sa.) Naomi: I’m not going to fight you. Lee’sa: You may be human, but you are also a Saiyan! You have the blood of a warrior race! You are also the daughter of a Saiyan Elite. If you won’t fight me, then I’ll fight you! With that Lee’sa transforms into a super saiyan. She charges at Naomi and punches her in the stomach. Naomi grunts in pain and counters with uppercuts Lee’sa in the chin. Lee’sa backs away and rubs her chin. She looks at her fingers and sees red, she looks at Naomi, smirks and transforms in to Super Saiyan 2. Naomi follows suit by ascending too. They then clash with each other throwing punches and kicks, with each strike make a shockwave. They soon would clasp hands and enter into a struggle. Lee’sa was get the best over Naomi. During this Naomi began to get excited, and she felt a sense of ease in her mind. She transforms into Super Saiyan 3, pulls in Lee’sa and dropkicks her. Lee’sa is sent flying into a tall masa and crashes into it. Naomi began to feel better, this all that she needed. All that she wanted from her mom. Lee’sa fly up to Naomi and with a proud smile. Naomi smiles back. Lee’sa then transforms into Super Saiyan 5 and enters her fighting stance. Naomi follows suit. Naomi: Mom? Thank you. Lee’sa: Of course my daughter. Like a mirror, they both cupped their hands and purple ki energy begins to form as they charged it. They both fired their Gallick Beam Cannon. Both wave collide and explode in a massive explosion. When the smoke clear, but Lee’sa and Naomi were in the crater with cuts and bruises. They began to chat with each other. Later that day, 21 was in the Ready room sitting at a table alone, when Naomi walked in. When 21 saw her, she looks down like an innocent child. Naomi walks to her and sits next to her. Naomi: 21, I want to apologize for my behavior, what happen to you is not your fault. You are a friend and you are technically my older sister. I hope you can forgive me? (21 smiles warmly at her and nods. They would soon began a conversation. Mercury and Lee’sa stood outside and listen to them before leaving.) Mercury: What did you do? Lee’sa: I comforted her the Saiyan way. Mercury: oh. Lee’sa: I want to ask you something. If things went the way they did in the future. Would you sacrifice yourself? Mercury: Yes… Lee’sa: Why? My counterpart wanted to fight with him, but he did not allow it. Why would you do it? Mercury: I thought the same thing too. (Pulls out a picture that showed present Naomi, Jay and Virginia from his pocket and hands it to Lee'sa.) It was because of them. If that situation would happen again, they would needed you more than ever. In our line of work. We put our lives on the line constantly. One of these days, it will be our last. But the three of their futures is what matters to me. Lee’sa: I understand. If the situation was reversed, I would sacrifice my life for them and you as well. We are bonded no matter what separates us. (As they continued to walk down the corridor, and EDF officer comes to them.) Officer: Sir? Ma’am? Bulma wants to see you. They look at each other confused and followed the officer to a conference room where they join, Bluu, Jac, Cappa and Tuba. Bulma was in front of a large screen that should the biopsy of 21. Bulma: Ah Mercury, Lee’sa. I glad you came. I have disturbing news about Android 21. After examination, we found a dormant program in 21’s system. From what she told us able her ability, we concluded that she is the most dangerous of all the androids. She is basically a Ki vampire. If this program is activated, she will not stop consuming all life in the galaxy! Mercury: That is disturbing indeed. Could it be that in the alternate timeline, she could have succumbed to this programming? Bulma: It is highly possible. But in order to keep that programming from activating, she needs to consume Ki. When she consumed Cell, he had contained massive amounts of Ki which is helping her maintain her human side. Lee’sa: For how long? Bulma: That is undetermined. (Mercury sighed and leaned back in the chair in the conference room) Cappa: There may come a time where she will lose control. Tuba: Then we will be ready. Bulma: 21 is fully aware of the situation, but even she won’t know when it will start. Mercury: Understood. Bulma: Now, there is the matter of this alien chip that was discovered in Miller’s lab. Its alloy is unknown and its origin is still a mystery. We found this in 21 as well. We are in process of breaking Miller's encryption on his computers. Suddenly the chip actives and levitates off of Bulma’s hand and flies and attaches to the screen. The chip begins to mutate the monitor screen into something they never seen before. The screen blacks out and a voice is heard and it was repeating saying in a robotic voice, “We are coming”. Bulma backs away from the mutated mechanism with fear on her face. The Z-Fighters stood up and was ready to fight. Soon the alarms around the base sound. In the control room, Raily runs out of his office. Raily: Report! Male Officer: A massive unidentified object has appeared out of nowhere in Wolf 359, it is almost the same size as the moon! Female Officer: Confirm! Echo Fleet was the first to make contact with it, but we lost contact with them. Male Officer: The object moving fast sir! It will reach Pluto space in less than 50 minutes! Raily: Order the Tango, Sierra and Hyperion fleets to Neptune and prepare to fire the Particle Cannons. This is Invasion alert, have every defensive systems online and charge the Linear Equator Cannon. Contact the Parliament and inform them of the situation. Female Officer: Yes Director. Moments later, Mercury, Lee’sa, Bluu, Naomi, Jay, and Virginia enter the control room. Mercury goes to the Director and reports that the teams are ready and on standby. Raily then issue the global alert. All civilians began to flee the cities and go to the underground shelters that have been built. As time passes, the sensor net shows that the object has enter the Sol System around Pluto. At Neptune, the Hyperion, Tango and Sierra Fleets stand ready in a line formation. Female Officer: The object has enter our system. Male Officer: The fleets’ Particle cannons is charging. (The object enters into the Neptune space zone.) We now have visual of the object. Putting it on the screen. (Image pops on the screen and everyone in the control room is shocked to see what looks like a Giant silver colored Metallic Star fish.) Female Officer: Particle cannons is charged and reached critical levels! Raily: Begin Countdown, 5-4-3-2-1, Fire! (The Fleet unleashes the payload of the particle cannons that fires from each ship’s Bow. The Light blue beam converges and hits the Object head on. However the beam is quickly absorbed by the object.) Male Officer: Confirmed direct hit, but it absorbed it! (A massive energy wave then forms in from of the Object.) Its about to return Fire! Raily: All ship Retreat! (The Object fires a massive beam at the Fleet. As it got closer it disperse into multiple. In the control room the monitor blacks out as transmission is cut.) Female Officer: T-too late sir… We lost contact. Raily: What the Heck is that thing!? (Bulma enters the Control room) Bulma: It’s called the Big Gete Star. We were able to break into Miller’s encrypted files. He discovered it during the War 15 years ago. He found that it came from the South Galaxy. The Gete Star is a World Eater and we are its next meal. Bluu: But that message said that '“we are coming”'. Earth is being targeted. Raily: We don’t have time for time for this! The Gete Star has already broken through the Saturn defense line. Mercury: I have an Idea for the LEC. But we may have to lose one of the cannons. Raily: I’m listening? Mercury: We can have four the five LEC transfer power into one cannon. But the limiter has to be unlocked in order to do so. We will lose that cannon, but it should do more damage than the particle cannons. (Raily ponders on the Idea and nods in agreement. He looks at the Male Officer) Raily: Contact LEC control, transfer all power to Cannon 5. Unlocked the limiter, Access code R-10-25-19. Male Officer: Confirm, Limiter has been unlocked. Cannon 5 is charging power. (In the Middle East Equator, Cannon 5 begins to turn and target the coming Gete Star. Multiple electricity begins to crackle around the cannon.) 10 Minutes till critical point. Mercury: How long until the Gete Star arrives? Female Officer: Nine minutes. Bluu: This is going to be close. ---- Eight Minutes have passed and the Gete Star was in visual range. The Linear Equator Cannon was nearing it charge to fire. Everyone the control room watch the screen in silence. The atmosphere in the room was intense. One of the officer in the room would call out the percentage of the charge as well as the ETA before the Gete star reach Earth’s orbit. The Gete Star begins to stretch open its colossal tentacles as it gets closer to the planet. Male Officer: Charge complete! Ready to fire! Raily: FIRE THE CANNON!!! Cannon 5 emits a powerful shockwave the completely destroys the area around it. Then a bright orange beam explodes out the cannon’s barrel resulting in Cannon 5 exploding completely. The Orange beam travels towards the Gete Star and impacts on of its tentacles. The impact had enough force to completely blow away the tentacle and push away the Gete Star. Everyone in the control room sighed in relief, but it was short lived when the Gete Star halts itself and continued towards Earth. It then proceeds to wrap around the Planet and land causing Earthquakes all over surface. Soon, Millions of Cyclopian robots flew out of the Star and attack everything that was in sight. The more concentrated attacks were on EDF outpost and bases. The Parliament Armada that was in orbit too was attack by the machines. EDF Headquarters was soon under attack. Raily issued the evacuation orders to the underground auxiliary base. The Z-Fighters, Regiment and the Star Team are deployed to defend the base while the evacuated was underway. For every robot that was destroyed, more would replace them. A group of robots grabbed on to Super Saiyan 4 Inya, but she grabs and swings them towards another group that impacts and explodes. Inya: They just keep coming! (Her husband flies up next to her after destroying some with his Spirit Ball) Yamcha: You know you love it! (A ki beam shots between them and hits an robot that was behind.) Vegeta: Stay focus you two! How many transports are left? (A robot explodes as Harris emerges from the smoke. He looks at the transports and see three.) Harris: Only three left! Seven robots charge at him at all sides when suddenly they stop in place. All the robots in the Area stopped moving and backed away, but surrounded the Area. Everyone looked around confused. That is when the felt a massive power. They soon hear a voice that they recognized. Miller: Why the surprised looked? Didn’t I tell you we were coming? (Everyone glance towards the voice and see Miller. His appearance is completely different. His whole body a gray metal alloy chassis. His face was the same color and his eyes were a solid white color.) 21: No… How!? We watched you die! Miller: That was merely imperfect puppet. This is where I have been this whole time. The Gete Star has made me immortal. Mercury: Ugh! Where have I heard that before! (Miller then glares at Mercury with sinister smile.) Miller: It seems my old friend, we never finish what we started. Before Mercury could react, Miller charges at him unseen speeds strikes him with his elbows in the left cheek bone. The force sends Mercury tail spinning way and crashing into the ground. Lee’sa retaliates by firing her Gallick Beam Cannon at Miller, but he reflects back to her with ease. Lee’sa blocks the blast and is sent crashing through the Buildings of the base. Naomi, Jay and Virginia fly in to back up their parents, but Miller swings his right arm at them creating a powerful shockwave the blows them away. Miller lands meters way from Mercury, who staggers to his feet. Mercury then screams at the top of his voice as he activates the Ultimate Kaioken. The two the charge at each other and clash. Lee’sa soon reappears and joins her husband in the clash against Miller. While all of this was going on the Robots resumed their attack on the other fighters. The last transport then flies away to safety. Android 21 stood by and watch Mercury and Lee’sa fighting Miller. She saw and open and prepared to charge in and help them when suddenly she shrieks in agony. She falls on her knee holding her abdomen. She felt an uncontrollable hunger growing in her. Miller sees this, he emits a shockwave the blows away Mercury and Lee’sa. He flies down to 21 and stands next to her. 21: Nrgh! I… need… to feed! (Mercury and Lee’sa, after halting themselves from the blast, fly down to the surface.) Mercury: Oh no, the programming. Sarah you have to fight it! Miller: Fool! She can’t resist the programming in her. It is from the Gete Star itself. No organics can resist its power! (21 glance up at Mercury, he eyes had turned to a solid black color with a red iris. He crazed grin appears on her face.) 21: So much energy… I must have you! (Laughs manically, Mercury begins to feel distress.) Mercury: Sarah… (Seeing that the transports are safe, he calls for an immediate retreat raising his hand firing 2 ki beams into the air. It was at the point that 21 dashes straight at Mercury to attack him. But in a Split second, he instant transmission out the Area. The rest of the Fighters were able to escape safely as well.) 21: You can run, but you can’t hide! I know where you are! Miller: They will be back 21. Soon, they will come to us. The EDF has reestablished base of operation at the underground complex located near the ancient Initiative ruins. Mercury is the first to arrive and soon the other fighters as well. They gathered in the battle room arguing on what they should do next. During all of this Mercury has not spoken a word. The ones to notice this was his family. Soon, Director Raily would enter into the room. Raily: We have an emergency! We discovered that the Gete Star is attempting to mine the Earth’s core! Kendra: If that things hit the planets core, it will destabilize it! Kakarot: And Earth will be destroyed! BOOM! Everyone quickly turns towards Mercury who was in the back. He had punched a hole through the metal wall of the room. He face was full of distress. He turns around and exits the room without glancing. Mercury walks down the corridor and enters the private quarters and lays down on the bed and covers his face with his left arm. Moments later Bluu enters the room, he glance at her and covers his face again. Bluu pulls up a chair and sits down. Bluu: I understand how you feel. Mercury: About what? Bluu: Our family, the future, the past, Sarah… Remember, I have you memories. I too experience the same feeling you had when you first saw her after 17 years. Mercury: And now, I lost her again. That’s twice I was unable to Help! Maybe this wouldn’t have happen if… Bluu: Don’t Say that! You knew it was the right thing to do when you exposed Miller for what he has done. This is not your fault. Like Cruze, he made his choice and it will back fire on him again. The past is done and the future has its own problems. We have to focus on the presents and that is saving our planet from that Machine. (Mercury sits up. Bluu was right, and this encourages him) Mercury: Thanks Bluu, I needed to hear that. Bluu: You are my big bro after all. (Mercury then smirks at her) And I already know what you’re thinking. They both exit the room and make their back to the Battle room. To his surprise, they were not arguing anymore. The stood ready to hear what Mercury has to say. Lee’sa approached him. Lee’sa: Are you alright? (Mercury smiles and nods) Mercury: Everyone! I have a Plan. And that plan is Operation: Winback. Power Levels *Miller (2.0): 1,500,000,000,000 *Android 21 (Programming): 6,000,000,000,000 *Cyclopian robots: 25,000,000,000 NEXT CHAPTER: Machine Arc: Final Chapter. Category:Dragon Ball Galaxy Category:Fan Fiction